Glynn Turman
Glynn Turman Russell (31 de enero de 1947) es un afroamericano actor de teatro, televisión y cine, así como un escritor, director y productor. Es conocido por sus papeles como estudiante de secundaria Leroy "Predicar" Jackson en el 1975 coming-of-age película Cooley High , profesor de matemáticas retirado del Ejército y coronel Bradford Taylor en la NBC sitcom Un mundo diferente , y de ficción Baltimore alcalde Clarence Royce en la HBO serie dramática The Wire . Vida y carrera Turman nació en Nueva York en 1947, según IMDB. Según un análisis de ADN, Glynn Turman comparte ascendencia materna con las personas Edo de Nigeria . 1 Tuvo su primer papel importante actuar a la edad de 13 como Travis Younger en la obra de Broadway de Lorraine Hansberry 's clásico A Raisin in the Sun , junto a Sidney Poitier , Ruby Dee , Claudia McNeil y Diana Sands . Si bien no jugó el papel cuando se transfiere a la película en 1961, intensificó sus estudios en la Manhattan School of Performing Arts Al graduarse trabajó de aprendiz en las empresas regionales y repertorio por todo el país, incluyendo Tyrone Guthrie 's teatro de repertorio en el que se realizó a finales de 60 producciones de "Buenos Muchachos", "transbordador de Harper", "La visita" y "La casa de Atreo". Hizo su Los Angeles debut teatral en Vinnette Carroll 's "Slow Dance on the Ground Killing". 1974 Un impresionante actuación en "Los vendedores de vino" le valió una nominación a los premios Los Angeles Critics y el premio Dramalogue. El juego también fue producida en Broadway como "lo que los vendedores de vino Comprar". Él ganó su primer Premio NAACP Image por su trabajo en la obra "Ojos del estadounidense". Un director de escena, así, recibió su segundo premio NAACP Image por su direccionamiento de "Deadwood Dick" en el Centro Cultural de la Ciudad Interior. Él hizo la transición a estos talentos dirigiendo a la televisión, donde dirigió varios episodios de The Parent 'Hood , Vivir con Mr. Cooper , y " Los Wayans Bros ", entre otros. También dirigió durante sus temporadas de empleo estable en un mundo diferente , en la que interpretó el papel del coronel Taylor durante cinco temporadas (1988-1993). Canción del show fue cantada por su ex esposa, la legendaria "Reina del Soul" artista Aretha Franklin , a quien estuvo casado entre 1978 y 1984. Glynn también desempeñó el papel principal en La venganza de JD . Comenzó su carrera cinematográfica en 1970 con tan blaxploitation películas como Cinco en el lado Negro y Together Brothers, luego avanzó a papeles en el clásico de culto Cooley High en 1975, más el río Níger y un héroe no es nada mas que un Sandwich . TV-movies incluido el prestigioso Centenario de 1978 mini-series, Ática, y el hombre Minstrel, por la que ganó su tercer Premio Imagen NAACP. En 1978, se casó con Turman Aretha Franklin, pero eso no duró mucho, sino que se divorciaron en 1984 y siguen siendo amigos cercanos. La calidad del trabajo Glynn ha demostrado a lo largo de las décadas con su participación en estos prominentes telefilmes como Race to Freedom: The Underground Railroad en 1994, Buffalo Soldiers y Song Libertad. Más películas notables incluyen Gremlins , y ¿Cómo Stella recuperó la marcha . En 2004, se unió a la exitosa serie de HBO The Wire retrata el papel recurrente de alcalde Clarence Royce , convirtiéndose en una regular de tiempo completo en 2006. Su representación del alcalde Royce le ha dado una nominación al premio NAACP Image al Mejor Actor de Apoyo Sobresaliente en una Serie Dramática por la ceremonia de premios de 2007. 2 Como el hilo, Turman estrella invitada como paciente en el Scrubs episodio " My Last Words " . Otras apariciones en televisión incluyen Turman la zona crepuscular segmento " Paladin de la hora perdida "(co-protagonizada por Danny Kaye con un guión escrito por Harlan Ellison ), Matlock , Millennium , y la comedia de All of Us . En 2008, ganó un premio Primetime Emmy por su aparición especial en la serie de HBO In Treatment . Recientemente ha aparecido en la serie de ABC Detroit 1-8-7 . Actualmente está realizando y produciendo un show de un solo hombre, Movin 'El hombre, de su vida y planea un libro. Turman fue lanzado casi para el papel de Han Solo en Star Wars . En una entrevista de 2007, Turman recordó: "Eso fue en el libro de George Lucas parece. George Lucas me tenía en mente para el papel, y luego pensó que podría haber demasiada controversia entre un blanco princesa Leia y Han Solo un negro - porque esos eran los tiempos -... y no quiero entrar en que en el momento, no tenía ni idea me fui a la audición, lo hizo y salió de allí " 3 En 2012, comenzó a protagonizar House of Lies en Showtime como el padre de Don Cheadle caracter's. Categoría:Elenco